Fantasmas
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Dicen que cuándo la muerte esta cerca eres capaz de ver pasar tu vida delante de tus ojos, bueno, ella no estaba viendo su vida por completo, tan sólo los últimos treinta minutos. Comedia barata xD


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Fantasmas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era media noche, la luna iluminaba los pasillos del apartamento de una manera sutil y algo espeluznante, el frío de la ciudad le calaba los huesos y los chirridos del suelo de madera sólo lograban erizarle la piel y su ya de por si nerviosismo no ayudaba mucho.

Caminó por el pasillo angosto y asfixiante, desgraciadamente al baño sólo se podía llegar por ahí, y su vejiga parecía estar en su límite, sus nervios la llevarían a un colpaso inmediato y su corazón probablemente se detendría en un sólo instante.

Sus pasos eran lentos, temerosos y algo inconsistentes, llevaba su mirada a todos los lados, una y otra vez, los pasillos estaban vacios tal y como debía ser, pero por alguna razón algo le decía que debia tener cuidado, seguía teniendo miedo y esa mala sensación que se mete en cada uno de los poros de la piel, pero no podía alterarse, Minato había regresado hacía apenas una hora de una misión y no debía ser desconsiderada y despertarlo de tal forma para que al final resultase que no había nada de que preocuparse, es por eso que se había armado de valor para salir de la comodidad de su cama hasta el baño para vaciar su vejiga a pesar de haber escuchado ruidos sospechosos por toda la casa.

Asomó su roja cabeza por un pasillo y observó detenidamente, maravilloso, no había nadie y nada por que temer, corrió de puntillas y llegó hasta el baño, colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, iba con la firme determinación de darle vuelta, abrir el baño y terminar de una vez por todas con su tormento, pero alguien mas lo giró, lentamente, aquél intrumento que estaba helado como hielo se había girado de repente, Kushina se sobresalto y dio un par de pasos atrás, debía estar preparada para cualquier situación, era un Kunoichi después de todo.

El chirrido de la puerta se hizo molesto, mas que molesto era aterrador, la puerta parecía abrirse lentamente, demasido para el gusto de la Uzumaki, ella estaba aterrada, su esposo dormía plácidamente al igual que su pequeño y hermoso bebé, en su mente se debatía entre a quién debía salvar, por un lado estaba el amor de su vida, el hombre mas maravilloso que pudiese encontrar, por el otro estaba su pequeño, uno que se convertiría en un hombre increíble como su padre, apuesto como ninguno y claro que con un futuro prometedor.

Dicen que cuándo la muerte esta cerca eres capaz de ver pasar tu vida delante de tus ojos, bueno, ella no estaba viendo su vida por completo, tan sólo los últimos treinta minutos de ésta. En su mente estaban los pasos que se escuchaban en la cocina y que en nada de tiempo se comenzaron a escuchar en el baño, después desaparecieron por algunos minutos para después reaparecer cerca de la habitación, ae abrió la puerta y después se cerró, tras eso se escucharon sollozos por toda la casa, después de eso la impertinente de su vejiga decidió que era momento de orinar.

La puerta se abrió mas y mas, Kushina imaginaba lo peor, incluso entre cerró sus ojos y esperó paciente lo que sea que se le fuese a venir encima, la puerta terminó de abrirse pero nada pasó, Uzumaki levantó la mirada y se encontró con un monstruo de cuerpo verdoso y grande, ojos rojos y cabello crispado, como si el Kyubi lo hubiese poseído.

Un grito de terror se escuchó por toda la aldea, incluso el tercer Hokage abrió los ojos en un instante, Kakashi se cayó de la cama, Obito corrió aterrorizado, Rin se quedó en shock y Naruto comenzó a llorar.

—¡No grites! -pidió nervioso el monstruo-

—¡MINATO! -gritó la mujer mientras se encontraba trepada en una pared-

—Aquí estoy, no grites o asustaras mas al niño.

—Tú -dijo de forma tétrica la mujer al percatarse del llanto de su bebé mientras bajaba al piso-, despertaste a mi hijo

El crujido de los huesos tronando alerto al monstruo que comenzó a sudar nervioso, tragó grueso cuándo el cabello de Kushina comenzó a flotar, y antes de que pudiese defenderse o escapar, fue atacado, mortalmente atacado.

Kushina sonreía en el mesedor de la sala mientras amamantaba al pequeño rubio, Minato estaba medio inconsciente en el sillón mientras lloriqueaba quejidos entre dientes, Kushina descubrió que era su esposo después de dos combos de puños y patadas Uzumaki, ah y una silla rota, claro que ella terminó con los pantalones húmedos después de semejante susto.

—Entonces, ¿todos esos sollozos eran tuyos?

—aja~ -respondió a duras penas el hombre-

—¿tenías miedo?

—Do je que le ijijte a bi bastarisha fe ajuacace, be quemafa da fiel (No se que le hiciste a mi mascarilla de aguacate, me quemaba la piel)

—Ow, me la comí -dijo tranquila-

—¿Eh?, pefo eftaba en da cofina (pero estaba en la cocina) -dijo él confundido-

—¿En la cocina?, ow, eso era wasabi

—¡¿WAFABI?! -gritó antes de desmayarse-

Al día siguiente en toda la aldea se rumoraba que habían fantasmas en la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki, para Minato edo estaba bien, que lo siguiesen creyendo eternamente si fuese posible, lamentablemente él no es el hombre con mas suerte del mundo y su esposa no estaba dispuesta a llevar en su espalda la verguenza por aquél grito pasado de femenino que se escuchó por toda la aldea, es por eso que a la semana siguiente la aldea entera murmuraba que el cuarto hokage tenía secretos de cuidado de su rostro, mas concretamente una mascarilla de wasabi que era maravillosa, misma que la esposa de tan importante hombre fabricaba y vendía por toda la villa, incluso tenía servicio q domicilio y envíos a otras aldeas.

Minato se lamentaba en su oficina, eso de la mascarilla mágica de wasabi no era mas que un truco de su esposa para sacar dinero, aún que estaba agradecido de que no revelara su secreto de la mascarilla de aguacate que era en verdad fantástica, en resumen: No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho.

...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer... en Dos horas mas subo epilogo del pecado de la pureza.**


End file.
